


О приметах и традициях в День Дурина

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Durin's Day, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо отмечает День Дурина в Эреборе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О приметах и традициях в День Дурина

Встав пораньше, Бильбо умывается, приводит себя в порядок и с особым тщанием выбирает наряд: новый, заказанный по случаю сюртук с золотыми (не латунными уже!) пуговицами, щёгольский платок поверх плотной рубахи в мелкий рубчик, кремовый жилет, коричневые бархатные штаны и отороченная мехом кожаная накидка — единственная уступка гномьей моде. Как-никак он впервые встречает День Дурина в Эреборе. Если не считать предыдущий раз, когда они наперегонки убегали от дракона по пустынным галереям, что, разумеется, не идет ни в какое сравнение с нынешним пышным торжеством. 

Гора гудит, гуляет, поёт — с утра и до самого вечера, когда Бильбо уже нетвердо держится на ногах. А вот гномам хоть бы что — бодро вливают в себя кружку за кружкой, гогочут и пляшут на всех свободных поверхностях. Чем-то напоминает празднование зимнего солнцестояния в Шире, разве что без ёлок и омелы. Бильбо уже достаточно пьян, чтобы появились мысли просветить гномов о хоббичьих традициях. Может, они согласятся что-нибудь перенять? Он представляет себе огромную — размером с пресловутую статую Трора — ёлку в Зале Королей, высеченную из зеленого мрамора с золотыми прожилками вместо украшений. А над всеми дверями в покои — венки из остролиста (тоже каменные, разумеется) с рубиновыми ягодами. 

— Эй, Бильбо! — чья-то ладонь увесисто хлопает по плечу, так что пьяное хихиканье сменяется приступом икоты. — Твой черед!

— А? Ик... что? 

— Тост. Твоя очередь!

Бильбо встряхивает головой. Гномы давно уже вылезли из-за праздничного стола и разбрелись кто куда. В их углу остались только Бофур с Нори, да Фили и Кили решили после танцев пропустить еще по кружке эля. И все они замерли, глядя на него в ожидании речи. Он поднимается с места.

— Я... ээ... очень рад, что мне выпала такая честь — присутствовать на главном празднике вашего народа! Всего какой-то год прошел, а тут, — Бильбо поводит рукой, чуть не расплескав содержимое кружки, — все так изменилось... Теперь здесь действительно дом. Ну, то есть не мой, конечно, мой подальше, — не удержавшись, он снова хихикает. — Давайте выпьем за процветание Эребора! Он ведь просто обязан процветать, я хочу сказать — золота и драгоценностей здесь хоть жо...луди под дубом в таком количестве не валяются. И можно жить спокойно, раз уж орков всех повы...били тогда, и они больше не нападут...

Фили, успевший отхлебнуть эля, хрюкает, так что брызги летят из носа, и заходится в надсадном кашле. 

— Фили? 

Кили, бросив на Бильбо укоризненный взгляд, участливо хлопает брата по спине. 

— Я что-то не то сказал?

Нори многозначительно хмыкает в кулак. Бофур печально улыбается:

— Все в порядке. Ты же не знал...

У Бильбо холодеют пальцы ног.

— Не знал о чем?

— Это очень старая традиция...

— Скорее, обычай, — уточняет Нори.

— Вернее, примета. 

— Да в чем дело?! — Бильбо дрожащей рукой ставит кружку на стол. Еще не хватало нарушить какие-то гномьи традиции посреди праздника!

— В День Дурина, — мрачно сообщает Кили, — ни в коем случае нельзя поминать злые силы, находясь под Горой. Иначе...

— Накликаешь беду! — сипит Фили.

— Это... это же шутка? 

— Шутка? Вспомни, что было в прошлый День Дурина, — Нори выразительно поднимает заплетенную бровь.

В прошлый День Дурина? Тогда они открыли дверь, и он спустился вниз в сокровищницу. Но ведь никто ничего такого не говорил, все желали ему удачи, и Балин... Балин тогда сказал: «Если увидишь живого дракона — не буди его»! И дракон проснулся! Как там Торин сегодня говорил в торжественной речи? «И пусть в этот день ничто не омрачает ваши мысли...» Неужели это правда?!

— Не переживай, — говорит Нори.

— Никто тебя не винит, — кивает Фили.

— Мы никому не скажем, что это ты, — обещает Бофур.

— И вообще, давно пора было размяться, — Кили азартно потирает ладони.

— П-п-подождите! — Бильбо поочередно обводит их взглядом, чувствуя, как его захлестывает паника. — Но как же... Что, если кто-то не знает об этой примете?

— Да о ней даже младенцы знают, — усмехается Нори. 

— Еще до того, как начнут говорить, — добавляет Фили. 

— А чужаков под Горой не бывает. 

— Неужели нельзя это как-то исправить? — Бильбо нервно шмыгает носом. — Должно же быть что-то...

— Вообще-то есть один способ, — пожимает плечами Нори.

— Ага. Надо взять... топор. — Кили переглядывается с братом и тот подхватывает: — Потом нужно выйти за ворота и произнести «Дурина властью — сгиньте напасти!»

— И три раза замахнуться топором, — торжественно заключает Бофур.

— Аа... — Бильбо растерянно озирается. — А где мне взять топор?

— Да вон у Двалина, — Кили кивает на стоящий в углу огромный боевой топор. 

— А он разве не будет возражать? — Бильбо пытается высмотреть в веселящейся толпе Двалина, который прихватил с собой скрипку и, судя по звукам, наигрывает сейчас что-то бешено-веселое. — Наверное, надо у него спросить...

— Поверь, он будет только рад помочь, — заверяет его Нори.

Бильбо осторожно поднимает топор и чуть не заваливается вместе с ним. Бофур предусмотрительно придерживает его за локоть.

— Ну.. ээ... я пошел?

— Давай! — гномы одобрительно кивают ему вслед.

Топор здоровенный, и Бильбо заносит то вправо, то влево. Странное дело: встречные гномы почему-то не интересуются, куда несет хоббита на ночь глядя, да еще с чужим топором. Даже стража у ворот молча пропускает его наружу. 

Он выходит к самому мосту, чуть не поскользнувшись на припорошенных снежком скользких камнях. Так. Как там говорили:

— Дурина властью — сгиньте напасти!

И три раза взмахнуть топором. Тяжелый же, зараза! Поднять топор получается только на уровень пояса, после чего он моментально устремляется вниз, чуть не оттяпав пальцы на ноге. Ладно, будем считать, что раз. Расставить ноги пошире, наклониться. Глубокий вдох. Собраться с силами, качнуть вперед-назад... Иэх! Топор описывает блестящую дугу, поднимаясь чуть выше, и падая, едва не выдергивает руки из плеч. Два! И последний. Попробовать с разворота, что ли? Бильбо перехватывает поудобнее топор, оборачивается, одновременно распрямляясь и делая широкий замах. Левая нога едет вбок по льду, рукоять вырывается из рук, и он окончательно теряет равновесие, плюхаясь на пятую точку. Три.

Ну что, задача выполнена, осталось подобрать топор, и можно возвращаться. Только вот топора-то нигде не видно. Зато видно небольшую лунку в сугробе на краю моста. Хороший такой сугроб, с Бильбо высотой. Может, подождать до весны, пока снег растает? Не единственный же у Двалина топор, в конце концов, да и оружие у гномов не ржавеет, они сами хвастались. Бильбо представляет, как озвучивает это Двалину. Ладно, не такой уж сугроб и глубокий. 

Он засовывает в лунку руку по локоть, потом по плечо. Обнаружить предсказуемо ничего не удается, и Бильбо со вздохом принимается расширять отверстие. Снег плотный, слежавшийся — его каждый раз сгребали к краю, расчищая дорогу через мост. На дне лунки топора тоже не оказывается — с таким весом он мог пропахать полсугроба, и теперь приходится копать вглубь. Хмель быстро выветривается на морозе. Пальцы быстро немеют, обшлага сюртука становятся мокрыми, а на голову сверху сыплются комья снега. Наконец Бильбо нашаривает край рукояти и тянет ее на себя. Вот только вытащить эту здоровенную бандуру из-под толстого слоя снега, стоя вниз головой по пояс в сугробе, попросту невозможно — ноги скользят по льду, второй рукой дотянуться до топора не получается, кровь приливает к лицу...

— Бильбо?

Ох, вот только Торина тут еще и не хватало!

— Что ты тут делаешь? 

Судя по голосу, короля явно забавляет вид торчащего из сугроба хоббичего зада. Вот нет, чтоб помочь! Бильбо предпринимает еще одну попытку вытащить топор и скрипит зубами, сознавая тщетность своих усилий. 

Внезапно широкие ладони крепко ухватывают его за пояс и вынимают из сугроба. Вместе с топором. Дрожа от холода, Бильбо поворачивается к Торину.

— С-спасиб-бо. 

— Ты выбрал странное время и место для тренировки, мастер Бэггинс. И странное оружие, — Торин переводит взгляд на топор, в который Бильбо вцепился мертвой хваткой. — Двалин его как раз ищет.

— Я уже собирался его вернуть, — спохватывается Бильбо. — Теперь-то на Эребор никто не нападет. 

— Конечно, — усмехается Торин. — С таким-то защитником.

— Нет! То есть... я не это имел в виду, это же для приметы.

— Приметы? — Торин поднимает брови.

Он забирает у Бильбо топор из заледеневших рук: 

— Идем-ка обратно, согреешься. 

Они возвращаются в Гору, и по пути Бильбо рассказывает всю историю с неудачным тостом. 

— ...и я им три раза взмахнул, так что не волнуйся... 

Раздается какой-то сдавленный звук, Бильбо оборачивается к Торину и осекается: лицо у короля перекошено, губа закушена, только подбородок мелко трясется.

— Так это... — Осознание накрывает, как тяжелый пласт снега с крыши. — Это все неправда, да? Они все придумали, чтобы меня разыграть! Фили и Кили...

— Обалдуи, — Торин качает головой. — Уши надрать обоим. 

— Знаешь, я думаю...

Они как раз подходят к пиршественному залу, когда оттуда раздаются грохот, жалобные возгласы и грозный рык Двалина.

— Они уже раскаиваются, — усмехается Торин. 

Ну что ж. Бильбо вздыхает. 

— Слушай, если уж меня начали знакомить с гномьими обычаями, может, вам придется по душе кое-что из хоббичьих?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Торин заинтересованно поворачивается к нему, и Бильбо решается:

— Давай поставим в Тронном Зале ёлку. 

А если гномам понравится, можно будет подумать и насчет омелы.


End file.
